The bridge
by watchtheblackbloodxflow
Summary: Memories of where it started.


Listen, I know I am not a great writer and I don't even know if people read these stories anymore. But if you do thanks. =)

**DISCLAIMER: **No own, no Yu-Gi-Oh.

The last night of summer. Joey had always hated the last day of summer. He couldn't really say why he did. He just did. The air was always hot, humid, and sticky. Making breathing not such a pleasant task. But Joey honestly didn't care. Any other night he would not step outside but tonight he was going to the place where it all started.

The bridge.

It wasn't a particularly great bridge. The wood was rotten in some places and spots of it creaked if stepped upon. The poles that held it up were overgrown with sticky, green moss and worms could be seen crawing over the cracks. Not many people used it anymore. A new bridge had been built quite some time ago. But Joey was glad of that this was his and Seto's spot anyways it always had been. When they were kids they would walk out there and talk about their hopes and dreams, or what their favorite candy was, or sometimes even love. And sometimes they would just lay there staring at the stars and that was fine with them, all they needed was the other's company.

But the bridge wasn't always a pleasant place. There had been many fight on this bridge as well. Joey remembered one fight in particular that almost cost the two there friendship.

It was back in middle school. The two got to leave school early due to exams. They both said sat side by side legs swinging off the side. It was a nice day, the sun was behind the clouds and the wind made it pleasant.

"Hey jou, you ever think about love?"

"Well yea... I mean kinda... like how?"

"Like who your boyfriend would be."

"BOYFRIEND? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I'm gay?"

"No. Jou I-"

"Shut up kaiba I'm not a freak like you." Seto's face went blank. He hadn't ever told anyone he was gay. Certainly not his best friend that could have ended badly. So how had he known?

"Oh my god you are you faggot get away from me." He pushed Seto's hand off his shoulder.

It had taken all summer for them to get over this scuffle. Neither of them went out of the house all summer and they both ignored each others calls. Joey had called multiple times wishing he had never said that to Kaiba but Seto never answered. And Seto had tried to call, once right after Joey had called and several other times but niethr knew why the other wouldn't pick up the phone.

The last day of the summer they both found themselves on the old, rickety bridge.

It was akward niether knew what to say. Both had opened their mouths multiple times to say something but niether could think of anything. When Seto finally had enough and turned to leave Joey finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Seto."

"I know."

"No. I mean the reason I freaked so bad, well I just assumed you thought me gay and I was just figuring out I was and I didn't-"

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Well, yea."

For some unknown reason the two bursted out in laughter. Maybe it was this new discovery. Maybe it was the heat. Either way they were glad this fight was over.

"So friends again right?" Joey asked.

"Under one condition. I'll be your fist boyfriend."

"Uhhh... Seto that's..."

"I didn't mean right now, stupid, I ment when were both ready."

"And when would that be?"

"Only time will tell."

* * *

Joey smiled at the thought. All this time and he still felt the same way about Seto.

"Deep in thought, are we?" Seto asked while lying down beside Joey.

"Just thinking about the good ole days."

"You mean when were young and foolish?"

"What do you mean were? We still are." Joey teased.

"Young, why yes I am. You're the foolish one."

"Spshit. You made me that way."

"Guilty."

It was quiet. But they were both fine with that. As long as they had each other, they were good. The stars were bright tonight and the crickets were chirpping loudly.

"Oh, Seto, look a shooting star! Make a wish quick!" Joey squeezed his eyes shut.

"I wish that my best friend, remebers the promise we made to each other the summer of eighth grade and that he will accept my offering."

Seto pulled a box out of his jeans pocket. It was covered in black and wrapped in a blue ribbon. Inside it held a necklace on the end of the necklace was black dragon with blue eyes.

"Seto, it's beautiful."

"So you do remember the promise?"

Joey smiled. "I couldn't forget if I tried."

On the bridge they shared their first kiss. The bridge held many first. And this one of Joey's favorite.

"By the way, you're not supposed to say your wish outloud or it won't come true."

"Really now? I do believe I just prooved that wrong." Kaiba smiled.

While this bridge wasn't the biggest , the prettiest, nor the most fanciest, it was their bridge. And that was enought for them.


End file.
